


while i sleep

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

I think someone told me once that pain is what you make of it. It was this intense pain the kind that lives in you’re bones that even when you’re busy even when you’re trying to see how drunk you can get before forgetting your own name. After 3 years that type of pain still lives within me. One years after the battle of Hogwarts I Draco Malfoy married my long time on and off boyfriend harry Potter the boy who lived, the savior, the man who took my virginity, my master, my dom and the man who up and left three years ago, less than a year after we were married he was gone. I have never cried so much in my life, even weeks after hell years after to this day if i let myself sit too long somewhere or see red and gold together or when i brush my sons hair and i focus to hard on the small curls on the back of his neck that are just like his father but blond instead of black or see my sons cry and his eyes go from their normal seafoam to the bright green of his fathers i just can’t help the feelings in my chest the feelings that well up. I know i have heard it before how can i depend so heavily on someone my father said it before i married harry, Pansy said it after i found out i was pregnant but that is not the point the point is not that i chose to depend on him but i do i need him the only thing keeping me going right now is the fact that i have a son he needs me but as soon as he is older i will go i promised myself i would look for harry for 1 year and if i don’t find him then i will take the potion from severus and leave this world this pain and everything that reminds my of my love behind.

I was standing outside of Malfoy manor, i had left the Black town house that harry and i had lived in too many memories to hard to stay there without him, Pansy was holding Scorpio so when he came up standing there and pulled me into his arms all i could do was dragged into the arms that no matter how long we are apart i will always know. Ii don’t know how long i stood there till i remembered that i wanted to kill him that i was angry. “ you bastard what do you think you're doing?” i yelled pushing him back so i could see his dumb handsome face. I could not help what happened next when i seen his face i lost it, i started hitting his dumb chest. “ You dumb bastard i was scared. Not a word in 2 years, “ i yelled holding up 2 fingers. “ i know love i’m sorry." TBC


	2. Chapter 2

So this is not a real chapter. sorry to say will not be posting till maybe next August, sorry for any inconvenience caused by this.  
lui


End file.
